Deidara's Little Sister
by Snow Sakamaru
Summary: Deidara was abandoned with his little sister that's only four years old. In this story the ge will move up as the story goes on. Deidara starts to get into bad things and like his parents have to abandon Snow. what wil he do? Please Read and Review.
1. Abandoned

Today I am starting a whole new story YAY

Today I am starting a whole new story YAY! Deidara has a little sister of course it's Snow in the beginning they are Snow: 4 Deidara: 8 so here we go!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The little girl with black and white hair cried her face covered with salty tears. An older boy with blonde hair down his neck rubbed the small girls head. "It'll be okay Snow" He said to the little girl. "But….onee….Chan!" The girl said between sobs. He kneeled down and wiped her tears away with his hand. She sat on the dirt road in her jeans and long sleeved black shirt. "Dei-onee-Chan why did mommy and daddy leave us here!" She cried. "They're just very mean people okay now there's no need to cry come on where's the big Snow smile I love?" He asked Snow. She just gasped for breath. "No smile well I will just have to bring it out huh?" He said and started tickling the girl's sides. The girl let out a giggle and fell down on her back laughing. "There's the smile I love so much!" He said picking her up and swinging her around. "Wee….hahahah…..weeee!" She screamed as he swung her round and round. "Are you okay now?" He asked her pulling her up into his arms. "Hai but big brother where will we go?" The little girl asked her big chibi eyes happy again knowing she still had someone. "I'll find somewhere okay don't you worry about that okay" He said giving her a mini noogie. "Hahaha" She said. Now Deidara was worrying it had all happened so fast…Snow was crying in a corner he had gone over to help her, dad told them to shut the hell up, Snow cried harder, mom looked like she wanted to kill her, dad pushes them outside and drove them off to this place and left them. Snow was now climbing a tree to get to the apple at the tip top. Deidara had asked her why she did that her answer was always the same. "Dei-onee-Chan it's obvious the ones at the top don't get bruised as much as the ones at the bottom and anyways it's fun!" The little girl had told him. "Dei-onee-Chan catch!" Snow said already at the top and dropping one apple down for him to catch. He caught that and about ten more. "Okay I think that's enough!" He called up to her. Now she jumped down landing in his arms. "Yay you caught me this time!" Snow said with a cute little smile. "Why don't you go get some water from the lake over there. "Hai!" She called and ran over there to fill both their canteens which for some reason they always carried with them. Deidara sighed Snow was helpful but also a handful he needed to send her somewhere where she could learn the works of a ninja and get stronger. He sighed again he knew exactly where he could go but it could be miles or days or months from where they were and he couldn't raise Snow on the streets she needed better. His mind strayed to a orphan home but then he pulled himself back in and said that he couldn't do that to her. Snow came back waking him up. "Dei-onee-Chan he is okay right?" Snow asked her smile faded into a frown. "Yes Snow come on let's go" Deidara said taking the girls small wet hand. He took the canteens with the other and put them around his body. Snow smiled looking up at her older brother.

"Big brother how much farther?" Snow finally asked after about 7 hours. "Hopefully not much…" Deidara said to her. "You have no idea were we're going do you?" Snow asked him. "Not the slightest clue" Deidara said looking at the small child. "You're too sharp to be four Snow" He added in. "Thank you!" She said happily running ahead. "Big brother look…look a town hidden in leaves that is so cool!" Snow said now up in the trees. "Really Snow!" He asked her excited. "Yep look for yourself its right there!" Snow yelled down to him making her way back down to the bottom. "Yes were here!" He said with a smile. "Yay where are we?" Snow asked now standing beside him. "The village hidden in the leaves" He told her. "Cool let's go then come on big brother!" Snow yelled excitedly running in front of him. He sighed. So hyperactive.

They came up to the front gate where two people sat in a booth. "Hello" Deidara said bowing. "What's your business son?" One of the men asked him in a deep growling voice. "I need to find a place to sleep and food to eat for my little sister and me sir" He said now picking himself up form the bow. Snow climbed up onto of the table. "Snow get down." Deidara said to her. "Hello I'm Snow four years of age nice to meet you all" Snow said to them. Their frowns gave away to a smile to see the ambitious four year old on top of the table. "Snow get down" Deidara said picking her up. "Okay go in" He said opening the gates and then letting the two enter. They went into the gates to see the bright and very big city of Kohona (I think that's it!). "Big brother it is so big" Snow said with a great sigh. "That's what a city is Snow" Deidara said to his little sister. "Yeah I guess so let's go in come on big brother come on!" Snow said jumping out of his arms and pulling his hand towards the city making him topple over on the ground. "You've got some strength in those little arms girl" Deidara said brushing off his pants. She only smiled sweetly.

They went in and saw all the sights. "Okay Snow here's the plan you go out and explore and I will get us somewhere to stay okay?" He asked her. "Right!" Snow said and jumped on one of the roofs to house. "Meet back up here in two hours okay!" He yelled after her. "Hai!" She yelled and jumped off from roof to roof. Snow was having fun until she jumped into a hyperactive kid going the opposite way. "OUCH!" She yelled rubbing her head. "Get out of my way girly!" the Blue eyed blonde haired kid said. "Girly…listen you!" Snow started but he jumped off. "HEY COME BACK HERE!" Snow yelled at him and jumped off after him. A pink haired girl was after her. "Hello My names Sakura you going to kill that butt head up there?" She asked catching up with Snow. "Yeah I'm Snow Sakamaru and he called me girly and anyways I thought this might be fun and it is!" Snow told Sakura. Sakura giggled. "HEY YOU KIDS GET OFF OF MY ROOF!" An angry shop keeper yelled at the three. Snow looked over waved and sped up making it hard for Sakura to keep up. "So what brings you to this simple town?" Sakura panted wondered about the weird haired girl. "Me and my brother got ditched by our parents I'm almost five in two months I will be five how old are you?" Snow asked returning the curiosity. "Yeah I'll be five in March." She explained to Snow. "That means I'm older than you!" Snow said to her with a laugh. "Yep!" Sakura said. "Where'd he go" She added in. "Right down there you see those boards over there on that fence it's so fake!" Snow said jumping down with out making a single sound. "Oh my where did that blonde haired, kid go?" Snow said in a great acting voice it was like she didn't know. What they all thought was a fence let out a giggle. Snow gave off a sly smile and pulled sheet right out of his hands. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" She yelled seeing him try to run again. She threw out the sheet it wrapped around his body and twirl back into her. She pushed him to the ground and put a foot on top of him. "Cozy?" Snow asked playfully. Sakura was here now. "Being beaten by a girl so easily blonde haired kid really!" Snow said like it was nothing at all. Naruto struggled to get out of the sheets tight hold around his body. "Oh and Naruto if you ever EVER say were going out again I will hurt you really bad!" Sakura said to him. "Snow what are you doing over here?" Deidara asked coming up behind them. "Ah Snow 3 minutes in the city and your already tying people up? What shall I do with you?" He asked her moving her foot and helping Naruto up. "You okay kid?" Deidara asked. Snow looked at Naruto in such a way that is you saw it you would want to hide behind a rock. Deidara looked over at Snow. "What I thought it would be fun and it was!" She explained to him. He just sighed and turned to the two kids. Sakura seemed to be in love with him. "Hey do you guys go to school?" He asked them. "No but when we're five we go to the ninja academy." Naruto answered. "Okay well you guys will be seeing a lot more of Snow because now we live here" Deidara said to them. "Really you found a place to stay that fast!" Snow asked happy. "Yep an apartment with two bedrooms" He told her. "Yay!" Snow said. "And I found a job so no worries right?" Deidara asked her. "Yeah no worries!" Snow said happily. "Well I'm going to get the key to the place would you guys mind looking out for her?" He asked the two kids. "No problem!" Sakura said hearts in her eyes. "Thanks kid" He said and ran away. "Your brothers cute!" Sakura exclaimed. Snow shrugged then with evil eyes looked back over at Naruto and picked up the sheet. "I'm going to have a great time!" Snow said with an evil smirk. "AHHH!" Naruto yelled running away. "GET BACK HERE" Snow yelled running after him. Sakura followed her up. "Do any other girls live here?" Snow asked Sakura. "Well yeah there's Hinata, TenTen, Ino, Kari…" Sakura named. "Wait did you say Kari?" Snow asked her. "Yeah Ezumi Kari she just moved here" Sakura said. "Take me to her house please" Snow asked of the pink headed girl. "Alright" She said and jumped off of the roof and down a busy market street.

They came to a house that was not unordinary from any others except it had a front and backyard. "Here we are" Sakura said. Snow knocked on the door to see Kari's older sister answer it. "Ah little Snow what are you doing here!" She asked hugging her. "Well me and my brother just moved here do you mind if I see Kari?" Snow asked of the blue headed girl. "Kari!" The girl called up the stairs. A little girl with a black pony tail hanging down her back. "KARI!" Snow yelled and hugged the young girl. "Snowy nice to see you again!" Kari said looking at her friend. "You're already five aren't you?" Snow asked her friend. "Yep!" She said happily. "So are you already in the academy?" Snow asked her. "No not yet I'm going in the cold months!" Kari said which in their language means January after Christmas. "Cool that's when I'll be going!" Snow said. "Yay we'll be in school together!" Snow said to her friend. "Hey Sakura what's up?" Kari asked her. "Nothing much we were chasing Naruto but we wanted to come and see you!" Sakura answered. "Oh well then can I go help them kill Naruto Konan-onii-chan?" Kari asked her sister. She nodded and they all ran off to find the little loser.

"Ha-ha they will never find me!" Naruto yelled. Kari jumped in his path out of no where. "Stop Naruto!" She yelled. He pulled on his brakes with a small uh-oh and jumped off the roof on the street. "Your not going this way!" Sakura yelled. "Man!" He yelled and twirled around on his heels. "Now you don't think your going this way do you" Snow asked the kid with a smile that burned through the soul. "crap" He whispered knowing something bad was going to happen.

After they tortured him for a while by hanging him upside down spinning him around in circles you know kid stuff they dressed him up in make up. "MUHAHAHAHAHA" Snow yelled they had turned Naruto into a girl and he actually looked like one because well yes they put make-up on him but they also put a dress over his clothes and put his hair up in pig tails. "Now that's torture you may go now" Kari said to him pushing him out of the alley. "No don't make me go out there!" He yelled. They had actually built a alley hide out which had a door. They pushed him out and shut and locked the door. "Well that was fun but I had better get back to Dei-onee-chan" Snow said and opened the door running don the street.

"Hey Snow here we are the apartment" Deidara said. "Wow it looked a lot better than what I expected." Snow said looking up at him. "Yeah it was selling cheap too" Deidara said. "Dei-onee-chan when are you going to go back to school?" Snow asked. Deidara was a very advanced ninja who could learn any jutsu rather quickly. "Oh I will after we get settled" He said to her. "Okay big brother give the keys I wanna look inside!" Snow said and Deidara gave her the key. She opened the door and sighed to her it was huge but she was four so I mean everything looks big! "I love it!" Snow said exhilarated bouncing up and down on the couch laughing. "Dei-onee-chan are you going to cook?" She asked him. He nodded but it was only three so he didn't need to start yet. "Thank you dei-onee-chan oh and Kari and her big sister Konan are here!" Snow said to him. "Really well at least you have a friend that you've known for a long time around." He said to her. "Hai I am so happy big brother you're the best!" Snow said hugging him at the legs. "Your welcome Snow your welcome…your welcome" He said and kneeled down to hug her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Damn! It took be a day and a freakin' half to actually write and finish this chapter annoying but I think the overall was pretty good watch out for my other stories!

Just click on my name and scroll down and it will show you what I have written

Thanks for clicking


	2. I love you

HELLO

HELLO!! So I'm going to make the next chapter you know I'm bored and it just came to me so here we go this is after the first few weeks of them moving there. Enjoy!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Snow was running around the apartment like she did every morning to wake up. "Snow must you do that this early?" Deidara asked his little sister as she started jumping on the couch. His blonde hair was messed up and his eyes were closed as if he were sleep walking. "Yeah I have to wake up!" Snow said loud. "Un, but can't you do that quietly" he asked her he opened his blue eyes. "Come on big brother it's almost four in the morning you have to wake up!" Snow said now pulling on his hand. "Please Snow I had to work a long time last night please" He said weakly. Snow gave a pout then left him alone. "Thank you!" He said through his door. Snow had an idea her big brother loved Strawberry shortcake she would make it for him. Well how can I explain how it went first when she got the flour open it burst all over her covering her face and clothes in it. Then she walked around as a ghost for a while. Next when she cracked an egg on the counter the egg landed on her head. She finally got the three eggs in there and then went for the sugar which went pretty well except for the fact that she spilled most of it on the floor. She got out the baking soda and powder shrugged and put two teaspoons of both in. Then she got the milk out and poured some in. Was it the right amount who knows? Now she stirred it actually came out looking like cake batter even though the little girl making it didn't look like a little girl anymore. She got out the tin cans for it and poured the batter in. Then preheated the oven to three seventy-five. She put the cake in and started to cut off the strawberries with a fork at the top then in half. She took the cake pans out and it was actually done (She took a guess at doing this). She put the icing on the bottom cake then the middle the put the strawberries in then did the top and put the rest up there on the top in a decorative way. She found a piece of parsley and thought it would look good in the middle putting it there. She cut a piece carefully with a knife and left the messy kitchen to take it to her big brother. "Dei-Onee-Chan" She said to him. He turned over to see the messy little girl egg yolk in her hair flour baking soda baking powder and sugar all over her clothes coated with milk. "Un" He asked her. "I made you cake" She said and handed him the piece of cake she had baked. "Thanks Snow but I'm not really" Deidara said scared of what the kid put in it just seeing her put a real flower in there instead of flour. Snow's eyes welled up with tears. "Okay okay I'll eat it" Deidara said taking the plate then poking the cake. He took a piece and chewed and swallowed it. "Snowy this is really good" He said a bit surprised not even wanting to know what the four year old had put in it. "Thanks may I take some to Kari, Sakura, and Naruto?" She asked him. "Un take it to Naruto he lives right across form us" He said with a smile. "Yeah!" Snow said making a trail of flour where she walked. "But first a bath" He called. "Aw Dei-Onee-Chan do I have to?" Snow asked poking her head back in the room. "Hai now go on!" He told her. "Hai" She called glumly heading for the bathroom. He heard the bath water running then remembered she was only four. "Snow!" He yelled running in the bathroom. Snow tilted her head she was in her underwear, a cute blue tank top with a ducky in the middle and her underwear. "Snow let me run your water" He said and felt the water it was freezing cold. "Snow are you trying to freeze yourself" He asked turning the water a bit warmer. "No I just didn't know which was which" Snow answered holding a towel in her hand. He smiled and turned off the water leaving his sister to the rest.

Snow came out with new clothes on which was a dress that went to her knees which was black with white sleeves and blue jeans she looked cute. "Oh man I had meant to get you more clothes." Deidara said cleaning their messy kitchen he had changed into baggy jeans and a green jersey with a white short sleeved shirt. "Dei-Onee-Chan don't you usually have a green cap with that?" Snow asked him. "Hai but I didn't want to mess it up" He said to her wiping some of the flour off of his forehead. Snow picked up a green hat and put it on his head backwards. "No work today?" Snow asked cutting three pieces of cake. "Un, I'm so happy but I'm going to go talk with the teacher at the academy and et you signed up for January." He said with soft eyes toward her. "Yay can I go over Kari's?" snow asked him. He nodded. "But remember to drop off the pieces of cake oh and take an extra for Konan you know what I'll just go with you" He said taking two of the pieces of cake. "Arigato!" Snow said opening the door for him. "Thanks Snow" He said and waited for her at the bottom of the stairs. "Big Brother can Naruto come with us" Snow asked. "Sure" Deidara sighed. "Oh I like your clothes where'd you get them?" Naruto asked pulling on his shirt. "Back off pest" Deidara said to him. Deidara gave Snow one of the three he held cakes and told her to be really careful. She was after she almost tripped about five times and gave it back to Deidara.

When they got to Kari's House Naruto had disappeared into the crowds but Snow was still beside her brother. "Hello Deidara how's it going?" Konan asked seeing him. "Not bad and you" He asked her. "Good so far except I have to raise her." Konan said. "Snow go find Kari" Deidara said to her. "Here she made this" He said handing two of the cakes to her. "Ones for Kari" He explained. "Well please come in" Konan said showing him in. It was a small house like Snow's and Deidara's apartment but had more stuff in it. "How long did it take for you to save up for the TV" He asked her putting the cake down on a table. "Like a month" She said. "I have to get Snow some more clothes she's growing out of her old ones life is rough" He said sitting on their couch. "Really it is I barley can get any training done" Konan said to him. "Yeah I know I'm working the entire time home and outside of home I have to go register Snow for school have you done that for Kari yet." He asked her. "No I was going to do that today" Konan answered in a wiped out voice. "Yeah me too" He said. "How much does it cost to register" He asked. "About 50 dollars" Konan said. "Well she needs this she's strong but she needs to be stronger." He said to her. "Kari too so light on her feet so strong inside and out but could be so much better…I'd teach her myself but between training school and a job I barley have time to eat" Konan said. They both heard something fall and break up stairs. "Kari did it" Snow yelled in tune with Kari. "Snow did it!" But they both began to run around and giggle again. "Sometime I just think its heck on earth." Konan said getting up to see what had broken. "Well I'm going to head out for the registration give Snow a noogie for me" Deidara said walking out the door. (Deidara acts as if he's like 16 but remember he is only 9 his birthday just past and so is Konan)

Snow was hiding easily behind the couch and they didn't notice it while they were ending their conversation. She blinked as she thought. "Snow…snow where are you?" Konan asked not seeing the glum looking little girl. "Right here" She said sadly. "Snow you were there the whole time?" Konan asked her. Snow nodded and headed toward the door. "Snow! Snowy come on let's go mess with the rawmen store owner!" Kari exclaimed. But she seemed to have a purple aura around her meaning she was sad or worried. "Snow?" Kari asked as she opened the door. Snow put on a big smile. "I'm going to go and get something to eat I'll see you later okay?" Snow said closing the door behind her not letting her friend give an answer.

Snow ran through the crowded streets to the front gate. "Hey little girl where are you going today?" One of the guards asked stopping her by her shoulder. She swatted his hand with so much power it started to swell. "Back off of me!" She yelled tears running from her eyes. She had turned to face the guard and he looked astonished. "Mr. are you okay?" Snow asked tears still running from her face. "Are you in ninja school?" He asked her. "No" Snow said tears stopped coming from her eyes. "Little girl you have a lot of power these are just wise words before you leave If you use that power you can get anything you want but don't or horrible things will happen." He told her. "Look dude I'm only four so I've got not the slightest clue what you just said" Snow said and started to run again. The guards arm swell up only a bit but it was broken for sure.

"Hello I'm here to register a five year old for the academy." Deidara said to one of the sensei's. "What's her name?" They asked. "Snow" He said to him. "Registration fee" The guy asked him not looking up. "Here" He said handing him the fifty dollars. "Thanks she will be Uruka-Sensei's" He said writing things down. Deidara left the building and looked at the lone swing hanging the bushy tree. He looked away quickly and briskly walked away.

Snow walked dirt road and looked up all the trees. It started to get noisy like a lot of water rushing at one spot like a river or a…WATERFALL! Snow rushed along the road at this thought then she say an young an peeking through the bushes where the waterfall was. "Excuse me sir, umm what are you doing?" Snow asked. "Huh what?" He asked his face was blushed red and he semed to be drooling. He had a large scroll on his back and long white hair with a ninja head band on his head. "What are you doing?" Snow asked again. "Go away little girl" He order pointing his finger back the way she had come. Snow struck his finger and it turned purple. "Look I' not in a good mood today so just answer y question." Snow yelled at him. He drew back his hand and admired his finger turning it over back and forth. Snow tapped her foot getting aggravated. "Hey how old are you?" He asked now turning his full attention to the little girl. "Four you still haven't answered my question" Snow said to him. "Oh I' doing nothing that should infect your little mind" He said patting her head with his good hand. "Your going to make me look aren't you" Snow said and walked through the bushes only to see a bunch of grown women in very revealing bathing suits. "PEEKER!" Snow yelled at him. The ladies stopped to look at the little girl then to the a who was about thirty-nine. "AHHHH!" They screamed. Snow was pointing at him pushing her point ahead. "PERVERT!" One of the women yelled. Snow gave a cute smile touched with evil at the man. "Wait wait laides I was just taking my little cousin for a walk" H lied. "Oh yeah little cousin so what's my name cous?" Snow asked with a evil smirk. "Umm Sara" he asked. "Nope strike one!" Snow said as the angry women edged toward him. "Lainy" He said. "Nope Strike two!" Snow said enjoying every moment of this. "Toharu" He asked really nervous. "Nope Strike three ladies do your best!" Snow said backing out of the way to let them punch him. They strutted away picking up their things leaving the bruised scratched and stepped on man behind them. "That was funny!" Snow said rolling on the ground laughing. "You don't even know me and yet you want to inflict pain on me" He said struggling to sit. "Please you don't need to know the person to want to inflict pain on them" Snow said to him wiping tears out of her eyes. "Are you in school?" He asked. "No I'm only four didn't I tell you this!" Snow said. "Yeah well you need to be in it!" He said rubbing a bump on his head. "Shut up old pervert!" Snow said her smile fading. "Why aren't you inside the village?" He asked the little girl who was now brushing the dirt from her knees. "I needed air it's to cramped in there" snow said now at the top of a tree (Yes that was how fast she was). He was still staring at where she used to stand. "Hey little girl where'd you go?" He asked looking around. "Wow your saying I need training and you can't even follow my moves nice one old pervert!" Snow said at the bottom branch Snow hanging upside down from it. "Why don't you go back your parents are probably worried" He told her. "Ha not my parents they abandoned me!" Snow said now hanging fro the branch. "Really so you're an orphan?" HE asked her. "Nope my big brother takes care of me…Oh if you dare call social services on us I'll slit your throat" snow said with a cute smile. "I mean it" She said hr eyes filled with a scary evil. "Your strong and somewhat frightening for a four year old" He said. "Well y brother was a top ninja so I guess I got it fro watching him he never taught me any of his jutsu" Snow said. She dropped from the tree. "Well I have to go before I brother gets worried about me bye old pervert!" Snow said. "My name is not old pervert it is the Toad Sage!" He yelled after her. "Yeah whatever!" Snow yelled back passing through the gates so fast that you could only see a flash of black and white. Snow dodged past the people in the crowds and went straight to their apartment. Deidara was sitting on the bottom step waiting for her. "Dei-Onee-Chan" Snow said hugging him. "What's with you today Snow what did I do?" he asked the little girl but it was no use she was listening as well as a board of wood.

"where have you been Snow I went back over to Kari's and they said you had left?" He asked her cutting some onions for dinner. "Oh I kind of over heard you guys talking" she said sitting on the counter. "Oh you heard that?" He asked her pushing the onions to the side then starting to chop carrots. "Yeah is it really that tough big brother?" Snow asked. He looked up at her with a smile. "Yeah Snow but helping you grow up right is the greatest reward of all unless I get a million dollars in the end!" He said to her. She laughed and watched him cook. "What are all those for?" She finally asked. "I' going to put it in the soup" He told her pushing the carrots to the side and now slicing the chicken. "Oh what kind?" she asked. "Chicken" He answered washing his hands then putting butter in the bottom of the pot. "Yummy!" Snow said jumping off the counter. "Where are you going now?" he asked her seeing her rush out of the kitchen. "Bath time!" Snow said poking her head back through the door. He sighed and put the chicken in then the chicken broth and sat at the small table resting his head on the table. "AHHHHH!" Snow yelled. He perked his head up and rushed into the bathroom. "Snow what's wrong" He asked her looking around the bathroom only to be bombarded by smoke. He coughed. "what in the world? SNOW!" He yelled seeing the little girl in her nightclothes just standing there still screaming at the top of her lungs. Deidara snatched her up not sure what was behind the smoke. "What the…NARUTO!" Deidara yelled seeing the kids sexy jutsu. " Get out now!" He yelled not the least bit affected. "Aw come on I ain't done nothing!" He yelled. "GET OUT!" Deidara yelled pointing out the door. He walked glumly out the door back to his apartment. "Who ever takes care of that kid needs to keep a closer eye on him!" Deidara said hugging Snow close to him. "That's the problem he has no one" Snow said to him. "I still don't like him" Deidara said carrying Snow back into the kitchen where he finished putting things in the pot. "Dei-Onee-Chan why don't you like him?" Snow asked after a while. Deidara stirred the soup and took Snow and sat her on his lap. "I have my reasons" He said. The big chibi eyes engulfed you. He sighed. "Snow you know when your about my age it's going to be hard to keep boys off of you!" He said to her. She just tilted her head and smiled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I believe the next one who will be when she's five or not who know I took y damn tie writing this one sorry!


End file.
